Night Before Christmas
by Jezzlou
Summary: After a snowstorm hits the town, Bella prepares to spend Christmas alone. What she isn't prepared for is the beautiful stranger that the storm brings to her door. DRABBLE. LEMONS
1. Prologue

_Welcome to my Christmas drabble. For those of you waiting for A Lullaby of my Own, it is still in progress._

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. There is no infringement intended with this work.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

As complicated as my life now was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decisions I made that day. It was the first Christmas in a long time that I felt like celebrating. I was happy. _He_ made me happy. Because of him, I was made to look at myself from a different perspective. I believed in myself for the first time in a long time and I learned that I had so much more potential in me than what my darling husband had led me to believe. All thanks to a storm and a stranger…


	2. One

**One**

* * *

Christmas Eve and the blizzard outside was raging. The wind whipped and moaned as it sashayed down the chimney, sloshing the fire which roared in response. I sat wrapped in a fluffy blanket on the worn, brown leather couch wearing my uniform of sweatpants and tank top. I'd managed to finally get hold of my dad since the blizzard had interfered with the phone lines. That was frustrating enough, so I was thankful that it hadn't tripped the power completely. Being alone in a cabin on a mountain six miles away from the little town of Forks meant that I'd have to sit alone in the dark by the fire until the power came back, or brave the frosty outdoors and walk to my parents'. Being the klutz that I was immediately cancelled out the latter and I really didn't fancy trudging through the snow just for a night of electricity. I prayed that this snowstorm would clear by morning so that I didn't have to spend the first Christmas without my husband, alone. My parents were supposed to be driving up tonight but the fact that the weather was far harsher up here than it was in civilisation meant that the roads were too dangerous.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but with the storm they aren't allowing access up the mountain from this side. Hopefully, it will have cleared by morning and your mother and I can travel up then," Dad told me regretfully. "Or I can come and pick you up and you can come back with me."

We had never spent a Christmas apart in my twenty-five years of life; and as much as my dad was willing to accommodate this year, he preferred his own chair in his own house.

"I know, Dad. It's just..." I trailed off. I didn't want to make them feel guilty; it wasn't their fault that Mother Nature had decided to torment me, and it wasn't their fault that I was alone in the first place.

"I guess that means more marshmallows for me, right?" I joked. My voice was laced with disappointment given that it was my first Christmas without Jake and I really didn't want to be alone.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright up there on your own, honey?"

"Yeah, I have plenty of wood and a stack of Christmas films. I'm a big girl, Daddy, I'll survive." I rarely called him that anymore, but on holidays I felt like a little girl again and I knew that he secretly loved to hear it.

"You've survived more than your fair share this year already." His voice was laced with regret. "And you'll always be my little girl."

I smiled despite the situation, "Honestly, I'll be okay. It's only one night. And if I get lonely, Mrs Cope is right next door."

"We'll try and get there for the morning, Kiddo. Merry Christmas. See you soon 'kay?" He told me in his usual gruff voice.

"Okay. Merry Christmas, Daddy."


	3. Two

**Two**

* * *

I hung up the phone and threw it on the table next to me. I stood up with the blanket wrapped around me and made my way over to the window, preparing for another night alone. The snow was already piled high on the roads, visibly clogging everything. The surrounding trees held a soft blanket of white and the grey skies released its flakes hurriedly.

I hadn't lied when I said I could go next door. Mrs. Cope was woman in her seventies who lived in the house next to me. She was also a widow. She was the nicest of all, but we both preferred to keep ourselves to ourselves. The rest of my neighbours weren't the kind you could lean over the garden fence and talk to; the whole point of living up a mountain was seclusion. In total there were six cabins situated on this side of the mountain. Mine was the first anyone would come across if they travelled up the slip from the main road that led from one town to the other.

I walked back to the living room and set up to watch _Home Alone_ – the irony wasn't lost on me. As the opening credits began to roll, I walked over to the kitchen and heated milk in a pan, preparing a hot cup of cocoa that should've been having with my parents.

The downstairs of my cabin was largely open plan apart from the spare room and the bathroom. The kitchen and living area was all open, creating a large space for the fairly small cabin. It consisted of the main room which held a small living set up on the right side and a kitchen area with a dining table on the left, with a small guest room and bathroom downstairs. Upstairs held a bedroom with an en-suite, but I rarely slept up there anymore.

I went to settle down on the couch when I jumped at a loud banging on my front door. I threw off my blanket and walked to open the inner door. At the outer door I saw a person-sized figure stood battling the onslaught of frozen droplets. I walked across the small tiled porch and unlocked the door. The figure darted into the porch as soon as it opened, dumped what he was carrying on the floor at my feet and pushed the door closed behind him. I jumped back into my house and prepared to slam the inner door in his face if he thought he could swarm in without permission. The baseball bat I kept next to the door was immediately in my fist obscured from view. He didn't do that though. Instead, he stood by the door and lifted his gaze to me expectantly.

"Are you insane?!" I baffled, "What are you doing out on a night like this?"

He had a hood covering his head and he was shivering with his arms wrapped around his torso. "C-car broke d-d-down. Got st-s-stuck. S-saw your l-l-lights."

 _Idiot._ Why do people think they're invincible to storms like this?


	4. Three

**Three**

* * *

"You're lucky you didn't go wandering in the wrong direction," I told him abruptly as I turned to re-enter the warmth. "Take off your boats and coat. I don't want snow in the house."

"Th-thanks, l-love," he replied, unaffected by my tone of voice. _His_ voice was pure silk, slipping out his mouth gracefully despite his involuntary stutter. I walked to the closet to retrieve another blanket for him. The sooner he was warm, the sooner he would leave.

I walked back to hand it to him and took in the sight before me. He'd removed his jacket and now stood in nothing but a pair of jeans and a thin sweater by the entrance. The sweater fit his body beautifully, showing off his immaculate frame. _He seriously walked up a mountain wearing nothing but that and a jacket?_

He'd brought a small satchel and a guitar case inside with him.

He took the blanket from my hands and wrapped it over his shoulders. I looked up and was captivated by the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. They stood out against his strong chiselled jaw and crazy, wet, brownish hair. He looked around my space taking it all in, unsure of how comfortable he should make himself.

"You can sit down, I don't bite."

"You sure about that?"

I gave him the stink eye.

I heard him move as I walked back to the kitchen area to prepare him a drink, "So what were you doing on a mountain in the storm?"

His voice was closer than I expected, "I was supposed to be going to my parents for Christmas but was running late from work. It's quicker over the mountain. The storm came out of nowhere."

"Do they know you got stuck?" I asked, still not turning around.

"I dropped them a text before my phone battery died walking up," he told me.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked – my first attempt at pleasantries: "I have cocoa made already but I can do coffee?"

He chuckled, "Nothing stronger to warm the blood?"

He said it in a joking way but there was no alcohol in this house. There never would be again.

"If you want to warm up then you'll do it with a warm drink, not alcohol," I told him bluntly. His smirk faltered slightly but it still stayed on his face.

"Cocoa will been fine then, thanks."

"Marshmallows?" I held up the packet of pink and whites. He raised an eyebrow at me which caused me to blush. "Holiday tradition," I mumbled, embarrassed.

He took pity on me and said, "Yes please." It was enough for me to turn away and pour him a mug.

"Family tradition?" He asked. I nodded but didn't turn around as I sprinkled a handful of marshmallows in his cup. I avoided his gaze when I turned and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He took it gratefully, leaning against the island as he took a large gulp of chocolate bliss. "I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella," I replied.


	5. Four

**Four**

* * *

I suddenly felt compassion for him and finally remembered my manners. I walked to retrieve my phone as I said: "You can use my phone to call your folks and let them know you're safe if you'd like," holding it out to him.

He smiled gratefully at me, "You sure? Thanks again, Bella."

He took my phone and dialled a number, walking to a far corner. He began speaking almost straight away in a reassuring tone. I ignored to conversation as I wrapped myself up in my fluffy blanket again and sat down to watch the movie that was still playing with my own mug of chocolate, waiting for him to finish his phone call.

He hung up and placed the phone on the table. He stood by the couch but didn't sit down. After a second or so I looked up at him expectantly.

He shuffled awkwardly, "I don't suppose you have any spare pants do you? I'm a little wet."

I looked down his body to his pants seeing how the blue melted into a dark, almost black colour. He wasn't wet, he was soaked!

I hopped off the couch, flapping, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, you must be freezing. I'll go look."

I heard him chuckle lightly as I jogged up the stairs to the master room. I hesitated before entering. I hadn't been up here in a while. I mainly used the downstairs now, only coming up here when I had to. Most of my clothes had lived in the spare room anyway even when Jake was around so I saw no point in moving them upstairs.

I refused to look at anything in the room, especially the bed, and headed for the dresser. The bottom drawer held the only clothes of Jake's left in the house and I refused to let tears brim when I opened it. I was abrupt with what I was doing and pulled out the first pair of sweats I found and a plain t-shirt before practically running from the room.

I brought them down and handed them to Edward who smiled appreciatively, "Here you go. They should fit. Bathroom's down there."

His smile turned up on the right side of his mouth slightly more that the left making it crooked, "Thanks." He turned and walked towards the bathroom.

Needing something to do, I cleared away my pots and made myself a fresh mug of hot chocolate; mine having turned cold.

Half an hour ago I thought I'd be spending my Christmas Eve alone, and then this stranger turns up out of the blue. Said stranger then walked back toward me wearing the borrowed clothes. His own were folded over his arm. Being the polite yet unexpected hostess I was, I took them off of him and he followed me to the dryer. I put his clothes and set the cycle. When I turned, he was far closer than I anticipated.


	6. Five

**Five**

* * *

I looked him over and noticed how he had to roll the band of the sweatpants over to fit him properly. The t-shirt fit snugly against his torso, being a similar size to Jake. Edward's chest was broader that Jake's was, but Jake had always concentrated on his shoulders and arms during a workout, making them larger than Edward's.

I cleared my suddenly dry throat and walked around him and back to the couch. I wrapped myself in my blanket and grabbed my mug. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was still early.

I felt him sit at the opposite end of the couch wrapped in his own blanket and drinking his own cocoa.

We lapsed into silence, both watching the film for a bit. It hadn't yet reached Kevin's pranks, which were always my favourite part of the film, so I found myself studying him from the corner of my eye. He was nicely built in all areas that I could see and his square jaw was to die for. His hands were large and wrapped around the mug easily; his fingers were long and I could only imagine-

His voice cut off my train of thought: "Do you think it'll snow all night?"

I looked out of the window, grimacing at the even bigger snowflakes that were swirling around my window. "Even if it doesn't, the snowploughs don't come out until morning."

"Doesn't it get annoying? It snows up here more often, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it can be, but I like it up here. It's peaceful... Jake and I came up here for a weekend a couple years ago, saw the house for sale and had to buy it."

"It's a nice place; cosy," he stated, his body suddenly tense. "So, I'm stuck here all night then?"

"It would seem that way," I mused taking another drink.

"D'you mind if I call my folks again and let them know?" He pointed to my phone.

"Sure."

He stood again and walked away. I focused on the film, attempting to slow my heart rate. I did not need to be worked up tonight. I began to relax when he returned and slumped down on the couch. My body was back on high alert. The sounds of the film flittered around the room, neither one of us talking until Edward could no longer stand the lack of conversation.

"So what do you do, Bella?"

"I'm a writer. Fiction, though I haven't written anything in a while." In truth it had been almost a year since I'd thought of a decent storyline. I was having an extended faze of writer's block.

"What genre? Maybe I've read something."

I laughed. "I doubt that. You don't strike me as someone who reads romances."

"Naughty romances?" He asked wearing that damn smirk on his face.


	7. Six

**Six**

* * *

I picked up a cushion and threw it at him mumbling a 'jerk'. He caught it, "I was just teasing, sorry!"

I sighed, "Sorry that was rude. It just touched a nerve."

He looked at me expectantly. "The publishers actually want me to turn them into that, but it's not me. So they only publish my short stories until I change my mind."

"Jerks!"

I laughed in response.

"What about you? What's your life story?" I asked, anticipating the lag in conversation and not ready for it to end.

He angled his body towards me, resting his elbow on the back of the couch, "What do you want to know?"

I bit my lip in contemplation: "Anything. Have you always lived 'round here?"

"I went to kindergarten in Forks, but then my dad got a transfer to Alaska; then we moved to Chicago. My mom wanted to come back here eventually so when I went to Dartmouth they came back and have been here ever since," he stated.

"Dartmouth?" I asked flabbergasted. "Wow, what did you major in?"

"I didn't," he told me plainly. I left my mouth hanging open, but I couldn't find the effort to shut it until he smirked at my reaction. That caused me to snap it shut. "I dropped out just before I graduated," he clarified.

"Why?" I asked rather abruptly. _Who'd drop out of Dartmouth?_

He just shrugged, "My band got offered a record deal so we took it. I've always loved music more than medicine."

"So you're famous?" I asked.

He chuckled, "We had a small stint, but then the manager ran off with the small profit we'd made and left us in the shit. We didn't stay together."

I stared, dumbfounded. "What did your parents say?"

"About dropping out?" I nodded. "My dad wasn't impressed, but my mom always encouraged me to follow my dreams and music was the top of the list, and this is where it's taken me."

"So, what do you do then? Tour different states performing or something?"

He laughed, "No, I went back to college two years later and now I'm a doctor like my dad."

I pulled my eyebrows together, now utterly confused. He laughed at me again. "I still do the occasional gig. That's where I came from tonight."

"Oh," was all I could say. "So you're a doctor? I suppose I better call you Dr. Edward then, huh?" I teased.

"Dr. Cullen is more fitting actually."

He took a swig of his drink and I was momentarily entranced by the bobbing of his Adam's apple.


	8. Seven

**Seven**

* * *

"What made you do a gig on Christmas Eve?" I asked suddenly.

For once that night he looked sheepish, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, my family spends Christmas Eve with some family friends we met in Alaska."

"And?" I prompted.

He looked up at me, "And their daughter is my ex."

"Oh! Awkward," I pointed out.

He chuckled lightly and finished his drink. He moved to place his empty cup on the floor which shifted him forward.

"It's okay isn't it; me staying the night?" He clarified. I looked at him, not really sure what to say. At the end of the day, he was still a stranger to me and I'd let him into my home.

"You're safe, you know. I'm not a murderer or rapist of anything. I love women actually," he teased.

I couldn't help but smile, "And they love you?"

"Sometimes," he smirked. "What about you? You mentioned a guy."

"Jake, my husband," I told him bluntly.

"Couldn't make it home for Christmas?" He assumed.

"Not since his drove off of the mountain and died," I blurted. I internally groaned and stood up, "I'll go sort the guest room."

I bolted before he could stop me. _Why did I have to say that?_ I mentally scolded myself as I began changing the bottom sheets.

"Hey," I turned automatically at the sound and saw Edward leaning against the door-frame, "I'm sorry for the personal question. It's none of my-"

"You don't need to apologise. I don't know why I said that." I sighed and turned to finish the job, not daring myself to look at him as I told him: "My husband died nine months ago, just before our first wedding anniversary. He was drunk driving." I stopped what I was doing. "It's my first Christmas alone."

I felt the tears coming and a fought so hard to keep them at bay. I felt a gentle hand rub my arm tenderly, sending a jolt of electricity through me, "You're not alone now."

Well, not in the technical sense I wasn't. I left the room and walked back to the kitchen, "Would you like another drink?"

"Please."

I gladly began heating another pan of milk on the stove. He lent on the island chair, watching me as I flittered around the kitchen. I could feel tension in the air. His eyes were boring into me and I didn't want to look at him and see the inevitable pity reflecting back. So I cleared my throat and changed the subject.


	9. Eight

**Eight**

* * *

"So what kind of music do you play?" I asked him.

His face brightened as he smiled and jumped up, quickly walking over to his guitar. I noticed how graceful his steps looked; he glided across the room like a practised skater.

"A little of everything really, but I have my favourites," he told me as he sat on the couch. I angled my entire body to face him using the counter top as a support, needing to create distance. He began to play a soft combination of embellished scales as he checked the tune of each string. I was drawn in instantly. I watched as his muscles flexed as he played. Then he started humming an unfamiliar tune and switched melodies. Soft words escaped his mouth as if he couldn't help singing. It was beautiful. What I was watching and what I was hearing made my stomach flutter. His eyes jumped to mine and I was transfixed, held in his gaze as he sang. His voice drifted off and that goddamned smile appeared again, "Any requests?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I'm kind of out of it really," I said embarrassed. "Other things to do, you know?"

He stopped playing and moved to return the guitar to its case, "Like write books?"

I sucked on the inside of my cheek. If I'd have been at the couch with him, I would've been highly tempted to throw another pillow at him, "Creating a story is engrossing. Well, it used to be." I mumbled the last part, but he heard me.

"Your Muse run off?" He asked like he already knew the answer.

"Something like that."

He came towards me then, taking his previous position against the island, "Maybe you need a change of scenery, or a new experience. Whenever I got stuck on a song, I'd try something new."

I propped my chin on my hand on the opposite side of the island, "What did you do?"

He smirked cheekily, "The first thing that crossed my mind; from women to getting arrested. I did some stupid shit as a teen."

I smiled, "Doesn't everyone?"

He leaned forward intrigued, "I sense a good story there: please share with the group what trouble you got yourself into."

I pursed my lips contemplating my options before I decided against it, "Forget it, it's embarrassing." I turned to finish our drinks.

I felt him move behind me, "How scandalous was it? Could I find it in the old papers?"

"No!" I protested. "Nothing that bad."

I turned around and he was right there. My heartbeat stuttered.

"Oh geez, that fire's getting low." I tried to change the subject and went to move by him, only he knew my game.

His arms came to my sides, trapping me against the counter, "I'll share if you will?"


	10. Nine

**Nine**

* * *

My breathing changed and became embarrassingly loud. He tugged a stand of hair behind my ear and let his hand linger at the side of my face longer than necessary, but I was powerless to do anything about it. Being this close to Edward was playing havoc on my mind. His looks were exceptionally gorgeous, but it would be crazy to do anything. _Wouldn't it?_

His gaze captured me and I couldn't look away. I felt compelled to say something to break this connection before I lost myself completely, but my mind couldn't summon words to form a coherent sentence.

A smiled graced his face and he dropped his eyes for a second, severing the connection and letting me off the hook, "Where do you keep your wood?"

I had to clear my throat before I spoke, "The err- box on the terrace," I told him, pointing to the sliding doors at the back of the house that were covered by thick brown curtains.

He nodded and moved himself away from me, making his way over to the doors. I immediately missed the warmth his body emitted. My eyes followed him as he drew back the curtains and braved the outdoors. A breeze shook through the room causing me to shiver and the fire to swish uncontrollably. I took a deep breath, slowing my heart rate and took the hot chocolates to the couch.

As I sat, Edward rushed back into the house carrying a pile of chopped logs under one muscular arm, shutting the door with the other. "It's cold!"

He made his way over to me as I moved to kneel at the fire side. "No shit," I chuckled.

I went to take the logs but he gently shook his head, tending to the flames himself. I sighed and glanced at the TV; the movie was drawing to its end. I didn't realise we'd been talking that long. "I'll go check on your clothes."

His clothes were that wet they needed another cycle.

When I returned, he was sat on the rug by the fire, forgoing the couch, drink in hand. Mine sat by his side on the rug also.

He looked at me when I came back, tapping his hand at the space beside him. When I hesitated he stated, "It's much warmer here."

He took a drink and looked at me expectantly over the mug.


	11. Ten

**Ten**

* * *

After silent deliberation, I traipsed over and sat beside him, still maintaining a polite distance. When it was clear I wasn't going to talk, he turned his attention to the TV. I turned my attention there too. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't look at him. Whether innocent or not, he leaned back and uncurled his legs so he was laying down on the rug, his head close to my knee but his gaze elsewhere. From here, I could see how the shirt showcased the definition of his chest and abdomen; the definite V leading into his sweatpants where the shirt rode up a little; the trail of hairs that disappear beneath the band; the bulge that the pants couldn't hide.

 _Shit, what was I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about Edward like this! My husband hadn't been in the ground for a year yet._

My own thoughts depicted me as a bad widow, yet the little rebellious side was screeching at me to let loose and to follow my desires. She was reminding me how my husband barely acknowledged me before he killed himself.

But he was depressed. It wasn't his fault. But maybe getting fired wasn't his fault either. Maybe the woman's number in his jacket pocket wasn't his fault either. What about lipstick stain on his shirt, or the empty condom packet in his truck?

I had to face facts that Jake was a shitty partner who would only beat Edward for fucking me because of his own damn pride and not for any reason of love. He wasn't worth honouring anymore. Hell, we'd probably be divorced by now anyway. I mentally slapped myself and blocked the thoughts that entered my mind; afraid that thinking about my husband's faults after his death made me a bad wife. I'd loved him, I know I did, but the fairy-tale start of our romance ended in nothing but the nightmare that was reality.

"Earth to Bella..."

I looked into Edward's green eyes. His expression showed concern for me. When I didn't say anything, he did: "Penny for your thoughts?"

I looked away from his meaningful eyes, "They aren't worth a penny."

I was surprised a second later when he moved next to me, put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. I sighed, contented: "I'm glad you're here."

That was the truth. His warmth surrounded me and I felt – for the first time in a long time – like I belonged somewhere.

I felt him chuckle under me, "I'm just glad you didn't let me freeze!" He joked.

I smirked at him playfully, "I guess you owe me then, Dr. Cullen."


	12. Eleven

**Eleven**

* * *

He pushed me away from him gently, and that green gaze burned into me once again, "What do I owe you, Ms. Bella?"

I had no idea what caused this sudden shift in environment, but I couldn't move my eyes from his. "I don't know," I answered; my voice barely above a whisper.

His gaze flickered to my lips before returning to my eyes; his head gravitated towards mine. I knew where this was leading and I had time to pull away... but I didn't want to. I closed the distance between us and my lips latched onto his. Despite his seduction, his kiss was gentle and tender. His left hand came in front of us and he threaded it through my hair. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue lightly touch my lips, evoking mine to open naturally. With that, the kiss turned deeper; more passionate. His lips tasted like chocolate from our multiple cups of cocoa; sweet... addictive.

He pulled away to gaze at me, his hands staying on my face. "Maybe that's a start," he commented seductively.

He moved onto his knees in front of me, the bulge in his pants now bigger and more prominent.

I swallowed nervously, "I haven't been with anyone since…"

His eyes searched mine, "I'm not trying to take advantage, Bella. If you want me to stop just say so."

"I know," I reassured. "Please...kiss me again."

In an instant his mouth was on mine. This kiss automatically deepened as we opened our mouths to each other. He slipped his tongue in and I suppressed a moan. I welcomed the feeling; whatever it was that coursed through me at that moment, I revelled in it. Felling more confident, I shifted myself upwards and onto his lap to straddle him, never letting our kiss break. His hands found my hips and his caressed them lightly before pulling his mouth from mine, "I've been wanting to do that all night."

I grinned at him. "You always kiss women you've just met?" I teased.

"Just the ones that save my life," he teased back before he pulled my head back to his and recommenced our make-out session.

When he moaned into my mouth I knew there was no turning back, but I didn't want to rush this. I gave his lips another kiss before I climbed off of his lap and stood up. I went to the TV to switch it off, using the time it took to catch my breath. When I turned back around, Edward was standing also, looking directly at me with his smouldering, lusted eyes.


	13. Twelve

**Twelve**

* * *

I looked down slightly, drinking him in from head to toe. I looked back up and a crooked grin adorned his face as he caught my gaze. I blushed. He took a step forward and motioned me nearer with his finger. When I was close enough, he pulled our bodies flush and brought his lips to mine softly. I leaned into his embrace as his hands travelled up and down my back. Without thinking, my hands tugged at the hem of his shirt and I began to slowly lift it upward. Once past his chest, he had to leave my mouth so he could pull it off.

My hands were all over him like magnets being drawn to a sheet of metal; tracing every plain, every dip, every curve of his well-toned chest. The shirt hadn't done anything to help show off his body. His body was symmetrical in shape and size: an impressive display of abs leading into a sharp V that disappeared into his pants. His muscles toned and lickable. As he watched _me_ watch _him_ , I absentmindedly bit my lip.

I heard Edward groan before he attacked my neck with his mouth. I gasped and my eyes shut of their own accord as I felt him kiss, lick, suck and nip from the start of my jaw to the drop of my shoulder.

His hands made their way under my top, drawing it upwards as he traced circles on my sensitive skin. I moaned at the action of his soft touch and ravenous consummation of my neck. As soon as the sound escaped my mouth, my shirt was over my head before I could blink and Edward was staring at me, drinking the semi-naked top half of my body. Our lower bodies were flush with each other and I could feel Edward's noticeable erection pressed into my stomach.

"Snowflakes?" He asked with a smirk as he looked at my breasts. My bra was blood red, scattered with cartoon white snowflakes; the cups rimmed with white lace. He bent his head and pulled the little gold bell that dangled between the cups with his teeth, releasing it to let it ring.

I watched him as he did it. When he raised his head back up I shrugged, "It's Christmas."

He chuckled, "You're so fucking adorable, y'know?"

"Language!" I scolded playfully, "Is that any way a doctor should speak?"

He growled and pulled me tighter, "Who can blame him when he has the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen against his manhood?"

 _Flatterer_. I blushed again and his hand came up to trace my reddening cheek, "Manhood, huh? You sound like a caveman."

He grinned, "Baby girl, I am one."


	14. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

* * *

After his teasing declaration, he wrapped his fingers into my hair, giving it a swift tug before he attacked my lips in hot and passionate frenzy. He sucked my bottom lip between his and bit down, electing a moan from my throat.

His kiss enticed me to dance and play in his mouth, causing us both to moan. Before long, his hands snaked around my waist going lower and lower until my butt cheeks were given a firm and prominent squeeze. As swiftly as that had happened, my weight was gone and I was hoisted around his waist; his grasp never faltering. Without breaking the kiss, he carried me to the couch, gently laying me down. He kissed down my jaw before trailing down in between my breasts, his tongue darting out in irregular intervals leaving a wet trail that made me shiver. He continued down my stomach until he reached the top of my pants. He tugged on the hem slowly, drawing them down over my thighs and calves before tossing them to the floor. His stare stayed focused on my panties. He licked his lips then looked at me through his eyelashes. A beautiful smirk graced his face then he began to crawl back up my body. He lowered his head and licked the valley between my breasts, slowly creeping his way to my neck. My body arched into his touch, craving a closer proximity.

"Beautiful..." He moaned against my neck as he kissed it lightly.

I'd never had this many compliments in one night from the same guy. Heck, probably not as many compliments in my entire life.

I shrugged, not willing to accept it. He was just saying it because of the situation.

And the realisation of that suddenly made me feel self-conscious.

I'd never considered myself ugly, but I was far from gorgeous. That was always the image Jake had drummed into me anyway. He'd never actually said it but I figured that beauty to him was represented by the three B's as it was to most of his friends: Blonde, big boobs, big butt. I didn't fit into that category.

I felt myself tense and apparently so did Edward. He pulled his head away from my neck and gazed at me. I could no longer look at him, I turned my face away as I felt tears prick my eyes.


	15. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

* * *

"Hey," he admonished, softly. His hand came to my chin, pressuring me to look at him.

I batted it away, "Stop."

He stroked my cheek. "Bella, beautiful, what's wrong?"

A tear fell. "Don't call me that; don't lie to me, please."

"Lie to you?" He was baffled.

I turned to him, bitterness permeating my voice, "Don't tell me I'm beautiful when I'm not."

He looked at me stunned before his face contorted into a glare. "Who told you that?" he demanded.

I felt silly. "No one," I denied, "It's just-"

He stood up abruptly and held out his hand, "Come with me."

"Where?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

He must have taken this for acquiescence as he took my hand and led me down the hall to my bathroom. He turned on the light and turned me to face the full length mirror behind the door. His hands rested on my arms, his hips pressed against mine and his mouth was against my ear as he spoke, "Look at yourself."

I hadn't looked at myself this 'naked' for a long time, always concerned for my body image and my ex-husband's lack of affection towards me, "Edward, this is-"

" _Look_ , Bella," he ordered sternly. He trailed one hand down my ribs to my hips, "Look at your body." His other hand came up to raze my cheek, "Look how beautiful your skin is, your curves, your beautiful brown eyes." He kissed my neck. "Look at how rosy your lips are from my kisses. Look how radiant you are."

I stared at my reflection, listening intently to him. He brushed his finger over my breasts, causing my shiver. I watched as my nipples hardened under the bra that hid them. "Look at how your body sings to me," he spoke hoarsely in my ear, sending another ripple through my body as if proving his point.

I felt him move his hand to the back of my bra, unclipping it. He paused and looked me in the eye. When he saw no hesitation from my part, he slipped it down my shoulders until it dropped to the floor, completely exposing me. His arms came back around my waist, encasing me in his strength.

"Tell me you don't look as sexy as hell right now."


	16. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

* * *

Seeing the new-found confidence radiate from my body, Edward smirked and moved his mouth to my neck, teasing my skin with light kisses, passionate suckles and gentle bites. I groaned and leaned my head against his shoulder. His hand came to rest on the side of my neck as he kissed it passionately. I opened my eyes to watch him through the mirror, my breathing becoming erratic. His eyes met mine in the mirror as his mouth remained latched to my neck. I saw his eyes rake over my reflection before his hands came up and massaged my breasts. A low moan escaped my lips as my nipples pebbled under his soft palms.

His kisses came up my jaw to my cheek as his whispered, "These are perfect."

"You've flattered me enough," I told him. It was true; he was already going to get it, there was no doubt about it.

"It isn't flattery when it's true." He gave both my breasts a playful squeeze, tweaking my nipples between his thumb and forefinger, causing an embarrassingly loud groan to fall from my mouth. I pressed my ass against his length and he groaned against my jaw. He pinched my nipples harder and I had to be careful not to fall right there.

This was the wrong setting though. I couldn't – wouldn't – do this on the bathroom floor. I pulled from his grasp and turned to face him. As I did, a sound of protest escaped his mouth. I saw a small pout on his face and I smiled. I held both of my hands in his and pulled him back into the living room, not breaking eye contact once. I was actually surprised that I managed to guide him there without falling over the rug or my own feet. Our mouths came back at each other with a passionate fever. His hands trailing up and down my sides, tickling feather-light touches up and around my back before settling at my rib cage. My senses were magnified. He did things to my body that I couldn't even fathom. I'd never felt this turned on before. Every touch was worship and it made me feel special. Complete.


	17. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

* * *

Without breaking contact with my skin, he kissed his way down my neck and collar bone, heading over the curve of my breast. He latched onto my nipple with his mouth. I closed my eyes at the pleasure; the feel of his tongue licking and flicking my nipple; the small amount of pain that came from him sucking on that pink bud. I leaned my body into him, searching for more contact; more heat. I needed to be closer. His left hand came up to give my other breast attention and I moaned. I pulled his hand up to my mouth needing him to kiss me again. My mouth attacked his and he moaned when I nibbled his bottom lip. I reached behind him and tugged at the waist band of his sweats, trying to pull them off. Feeling brave, I detached our lips and kissed down his chest and stomach, settling in front of him on my knees. I pulled down his sweats; watching as his erection bobbed free. I looked up at Edward to see him watching me, his eyes hooded in a haze of lust. Without thinking, I leaned forward and licked his tip. Edward moaned a small 'fuck' as I did before he stepped back slightly.

"Bella, you can't do that," he told me quietly.

I looked up at him and my face fell to look at the floor in embarrassment. _I hadn't gotten that bad had I?_ I mean I knew that I was inexperienced but it wasn't the first time I'd sucked a cock. But that hadn't been recently either. _Shit, maybe I didn't know what I was doing._

Seeing the hurt spread across my face, Edward knelt down in front of me, "Shit, baby I didn't mean it like that." He placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled it up to look at him, "You keep doing that and I'd come a lot sooner than I'd like too. And your mouth is not the place I want to come either."

Proving a point, his hand trailed down my body and he palmed my sex through my underwear. My head fell back and I felt my body slumping to the floor. Edward followed, kissing my neck, his hand still between my legs as he pushed them wider. The gentle suction on my neck had me closing my eyes and breathing a sigh of contentment. He teased my inner thighs with his fingertips. I let a whine of protest slip from my lips as he stopped his oral manipulation on my neck and the touches to my thighs. I opened my eyes and saw him hovering over me, his hands either side of my head, staring intently into my eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," he demanded softly.

I stared back. Fuelled by lust, I answered, "You. I want _you_."


	18. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

* * *

That was all he needed to hear. His lips crashed to mine in a frenzied passion and my panties were ripped from me, leaving me bare. For the first time in a long time, I didn't have the urge to cover my most private asset. Edward had done nothing but reassure me that I had no reason to be ashamed of my body and showed me that I was beautiful. He was proving that right now. I'd never felt more loved.

"Edward..." His name escaped my lips in the form of a whisper as his hand trailed teasingly down the side of my body grazing my collarbone, my breasts, my stomach, my hips before coming to rest between my thighs and my outer lips; his thumb barely caressing.

He detached our lips so he could look down at me. His gaze burned into my face and I couldn't look away. My passionate haze remained locked onto his fiery stare as his thumb moved towards my entrance. His ran it up my slit to my clit, circling and then running back down, repeating the pattern again. My sight stuttered as my lids fell closed. His mouth latched onto my neck again, kissing and sucking as his penis took over from his thumb – rubbing up and down my slit. I could feel myself growing wetter and when he positioned himself at my entrance, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and bucked my hips forward.

Taking the hint, he eased into me, but months without any sexual activity caused me to tense as he invaded my body.

"Jesus," he groaned to himself. "Relax Bella, I promise you'll feel good."

I breathed out, "You seem very sure of yourself there, Doc."

He lifted his head and kissed me, sliding in all the way. Christ, I felt so full; it felt so right.

"My-" his sentence cut off as his groaned, "You're tight, baby."

I pulled his head back down to mine, lacing my fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply. I secured my legs around his back and met his pace, arching my hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

His lips didn't leave my body as we kept rhythm; rocking back and forth, climbing and climbing. All too soon, our pace increased and I could feel my body reacting to him. Our breaths became laboured and I couldn't suppress a moan as he hit that sweet spot.


	19. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

* * *

Edward's breath hit my ear, sending shivers down my body. I'd never come from penetration alone before but my goodness I was so close to falling. Whether it was the large time frame that made my body react differently or the man pounding into me, I didn't know. I didn't care either - I'd never felt so good.

"Tell me you're close; I can't hold back much longer," Edward panted in my ear.

I let out an uncontrolled, strangled sound, hoping that it sounded like a conformation. He chuckled before moving his mouth down my neck to latch onto my nipple. I groaned again and felt my legs shake as he tugged and licked the pink bud. A few more seconds and I'd be gone.

He let go of my nipple and brought his face level with mine. I locked my gaze onto his staring into the lust hazed orbs. He trailed a hand down to my sex and circled my clit rhythmically in its wetness.

"Come with me, beautiful," he muttered before delivering a swift pump. I lost it.

I moaned his name loudly as my walls clamped down on his cock. My body shock and my heart pounded as I rode out my orgasm. He spilled into me immediately after; thrusting until he finished.

He collapsed on top of me, kissing my cheek as we both waited for our breath to even out. I closed my eyes and revelled in the post-coital bliss I was in; completely content lying under this sweaty, gorgeous man. His lips didn't leave my skin. I felt him drag his lips up my neck and around my chin until his penetrating gaze locked onto my own. Green on brown. His mouth spread into that crooked grin of his and I felt myself smile back. A thought in the back of my mind reminded me that I hadn't smiled like this in such a long time. His mouth crashed onto mine again in a final passionate kiss before sleep overcame us and I found myself curling into his body, his arms making a protective cocoon around our naked bodies under the afghan from the couch he'd retrieved as we slept.

Although if I do recall, it hadn't been the only time I fell asleep in that position, as sometime during the night my wet dream became all too real as I awoke to find myself halfway to orgasm as Edward explored my wetness and heat with his tongue. After that orgasm came another session; one that was feral and raw in comparison to the gentleness of our first time. Then came another in which he directed me to ride him before taking me from behind against the couch. Only then did we call ourselves satisfied.


	20. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

* * *

The smile stayed on my face until the next morning when I found myself shivering from the cold as the fire had died out. It went out sometime during the night, but I had stayed warm in the tight arms of my companion. However, this time, the warmth wasn't there.

I reached out my arm to where Edward should have been laying, but my hand clutched nothing other than the fluffy rug that had always been spread across my living room floor. This fact didn't register in my brain right away, but when it did I shot up into a sitting position, clutching the blanket to my bare chest. As my eyes scanned the room, I discovered aches in muscles I didn't even know I had after last night's love making. Love... _could I really call it that?_

"Edward?" I called out.

No reply.

I gingerly stood up and pulled the blanket tighter around my body to shield against the cold. My first task would be to relight the fire. I turned around on the spot before noticing a folded piece of paper on the floor near where we'd slept; _'Bella'_ written across the front in a neat calligraphy.

 _Bella,_

 _Sorry I can't stay. Someone came by at dawn looking for the owner of my car so I had to leave. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you, although I couldn't resist kissing your beautiful face goodbye before I left. If you ever come down from the mountain, look for me. I'll look forward to your call._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Edward_

Whilst reading, I'd consciously moved my fingers to brush my cheek where his kiss may have lingered. I looked around the room and sure enough his belongings had gone and he'd kindly left my clothes folded up on the chair. Looking back at my letter again, I saw his phone number etched under his name.

Still holding the letter and the blanket around my nakedness, I traipsed to the kitchen to make my usual morning coffee and found that it had already been made. I bit my lip not sure whether to smile or to internally kick myself for not waking sooner to kiss him goodbye. I chuckled softly as I imagined Edward trying to figure out how to work my ancient coffee machine. Nevertheless, he must have gotten there eventually. I walked over to the refrigerator to grab the milk and stopped for a second.

I unfolded the letter once more and smiled before grabbing a magnet and attaching it to the refrigerator door.

With the roads open, my family could join me up here for Christmas, and this Christmas was already a _Merry_ Christmas indeed.


	21. Epilogue

**Merry Christmas All!**

 **Some people weren't happy with how I'd left this story. I left it open so that those invested could draw their own conclusions about what happened. If that's what you did then you do not have to read this epilogue at all. For those that were wanting a solid HEA, here's a short and sweet conclusion to this story:**

* * *

This time last year, I was contemplating a night alone, basking in self-doubt and sadness. Then along with a blizzard, a gentleman blew in and subsequently blew my mind (and my body). He opened my eyes which I hadn't realised I'd closed until then.

My mother was the first to notice. When her and my father eventually made it to me, we enjoyed our family Christmas. But after dinner, she accosted me in the kitchen and asked what had me looking so radiant. She thought she'd be spending time with a morose Bella wearing a mask of false happiness. Instead she was looking at her glowing daughter – a sight she claimed she hadn't seen for a while. My eyes flit behind her to the refrigerator, and the little note that hung there.

She took me in her arms, "Whatever it is, I'm glad. You keep your secret."

Once they'd left, I sat by the fire with a glass of wine, thinking about the night before and Edward. _Did I hold onto the memory of what was, or go out and see what could be?_

For the next few days and nights, my thoughts fluttered around this decision. I found myself hoping that he'd make the decision for us and come back to my door. But maybe his silence was a sign that the night was enough for him: a magical memory for the both of us.

As each day passed, my loneliness returned. What once had been a quiet solitude now felt like a prison. The walls of the cabin were bleak despite the Christmas decorations, my bed felt so cold and rigid that I'd taken to sleeping on the couch. The memory of my husband clung to every crevice. Edward had taken the magic with him.

It was New Year's Eve when I came down from the mountain.

I had finished a load of washing (not wanting to wash on New Year's Day), when I pulled out the snowflake bra. I gazed at it, another reminder of my night with Edward. Tears pulled at my eyes. I couldn't continue like this. I was either falling in love with the prospect of a happy ending or clinging to a blip in past with a ferocity I didn't know I possessed. Either way, my happiness was no longer within these walls, and if I wanted a chance at happiness, I had to grab it with both hands.

It was raining and by the time I made it my parents' door, I was soaked.

My mom answered the door in a state of shock; her mouth gaping at the sight of me. "Sweetheart?"

"Can I come home?" I asked, a lump in my throat.

She beamed at me, tears collecting in her eyes and stepped aside to let me in. I'd brought just a suitcase with me.

Upon hearing me, my dad came into the entryway dressed in a tux. I paid attention to my mom and saw she was dressed in a sparkling black dress; her hair wrapped elegantly in a chignon. _The New Year's Ball!_

My mom looked apologetic. "Would you like to come with us?"

I smiled at them. "No, I'm okay. There's something else I can do tonight."

An hour later I was in my old room unpacking my clothes. Stalling more like. The letter was burning a hole in my back pocket. Once everything was cleared away, I saw down on my old bed and took out my cell phone and the letter.

I took a deep, calming breath and dialled.

With each ring, my nerves grew until his voicemail picked up.

"Hi Edward, um, it's Bella, from the cabin," I squeezed my eyes shut in stupidity, "Happy New Year."

I cut the call and fell back onto the bed. I burst into a fit of giggles. _I did it! I actually called him!_ Albeit the message was not what I was hoping for, but I was proud of myself for taking that step.

With every hour that passed without a response, a smidgen of hope disappeared.

Until three days later when I looked at my phone after a meeting with an estate agent and saw a missed call and a voicemail.

"Hey Bella. Sorry, I've only just picked up your voicemail. Call me back when you can… Happy New Year."

He called back!

After a moment of internal squealing, I returned the call. This time, he picked up.

"Bella," he breathed.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm great. I came down from the mountain," I whispered.

"I'm very glad to hear that," he responded. "Do you – err… do you maybe want to get a coffee sometime?"

My smile was so big. "I'd love to."

"Great!" he responded enthusiastically. "I'm really glad you called."

"Me too."

The memory of last year would be always be bittersweet. Despite the joy it brought to my life, I knew this year's Christmas eve would be so much better.

I sat on the couch, drinking cocoa as was tradition, with a Christmas film ready to go, waiting for my _boyfriend_ to join me.

From where I was, I could hear him upstairs singing softly to our son. This year on the 2nd of October – a little over nine months since our first encounter – our son, Christopher Anthony Cullen made our lives so much sweeter.

His singing drifted to silence and a moment later he came down the stairs. A year later, I was even more enraptured with his beauty. What made him more beautiful was the look of love nestled in his eyes whenever he looked at me. He plopped on the couch and pulled me into his lap, kissing my hair.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

He smiled down at me, "He's perfect."

He kissed my lips lightly. "What are we watching first?"

"Miracle on 34th Street," I responded. "But there's something else I'd like to do first."

A grin overtook his face, "What's that?"

"There's something else I'd like to make part of our Christmas Eve traditions." I bit my lip.

"And what would that be?" His eyes clouded.

"It involves us… and that rug." I looked at the white rug – the one thing I had kept from the cabin.

His voice was husky, "I like that idea very much."

He kissed me with as much zest as he had the very first time our lips had touched; the way he'd kissed me every day since our first coffee date. I was loved and I was home.

 **The End**


End file.
